Operation Cerulean Romance
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: Just a quick oneshot. Ash is on his way to the Battle Arena, but needs to make a quick stop for some supplies in Cerulean City... AAML!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or I'd have a LOT more money than I do! **

It was a beautiful spring day as Ash Ketchum and his friends Brock, May and Max were traveling to the Battle Arena. On their way, the decide to take a short side trip to Cerulean City to stock up on supplies. Brock had the idea, and though it would delay them, Ash was secretly happy to be heading back to where Misty was the Gym leader. In the initial shock of finding her waiting for him at his home, and the exciting idea of the Battle Frontier, Ash had forgotten the vow he had made to Pikachu, the night before they left Ever Grande city.

_Flashback time!_

The stars were bright as Ash lay on his back, waiting for sleep to come. The tournament had been a bit of a disappointment, but it was also a lot of fun. Ash always loved meeting new friends, having intense battles, learning new strategies for battling. He could hear Brock and Max talking in low voices about the battles and the things they learned about the different Pokemon they had seen. May was tossing and turning in her sleeping bag nearby, muttering something about noodles and pastries. Pikachu lay on my pillow, shifting position every now and then, also waiting for sleep. "Ya know, Pikachu, it's been really great traveling through the Hoenn region. Meeting new friends like May and Max. Tyson and Morrison. And all the really cool Gym leaders, but it'll be good to be home again."

"Pika-pi, Pikachu!" (Yeah, I can't wait to see everyone at the Lab again!)

"I wonder how Bayleef has been getting along." Ash said, chuckling at the thought of his over-anxious dino-plant. " I can't wait to see Mom and Professor Oak again either."

"Pi-Pikachu?" (What about Misty?)

"I didn't think I had to say it." Ash said, thinking of his orange-haired goddess. "You know that I missed her. No pun intended." Pikachu rolled his eyes at the feeble quip, and Ash was seized by a sudden idea. "The very next time I see her, I'm gonna confess my love for her. I know she loves me, ever since she was so reluctant to leave us. I gonna tell her as soon as I can, but only face to face, I **swear** it."

_End of flashback_

As much as he had meant it, Ash hadn't been expecting to see her in his own house when he came back to Pallet Town. In the rush of emotions of being home, seeing Misty again, and the party his Mom had thrown, Ash had forgotten his promise. Then when they had to part company again because of her airheaded sisters, he realized that he still had not told her. He had been brooding about it to Pikachu every night, even after Charizard a pulled of the spectacular victory over Articuno. So now that they were heading back to Cerulean City, he began to form a vague idea of how to tell her. That night, he, Pikachu and Brock had stayed awake formulating the plan that would tell Misty exactly how he felt about her.

_Meanwhile..._

Misty Waterflower was resting after having beaten all thirteen trainers that had been waiting for her return. Her moronic sisters where off some where, being mobbed by guys and giggling what little was left of their brains away. She lay in the hot tub, eyes closed against the headache that had haunted her all day. Azurill was bobbing contentedly by her side, having eaten more that it should have at dinner time. "What a long day it's been!" Misty sighed as she reached for her soda and sipped it. "That guy with the Jolteon nearly had me, but Gyarados pulled out a nice win. Who would've thought it knew Earthquake?" Azurill opened it's eyes and squeaked in agreement. "Well, I guess it's time to turn in." She got out of the hot tub and dried off. Then she carried Azurill to her room and lay in bed, watching TV and thinking of her aspiring Pokemon Master. "I wonder how Ash is." She said softly, turning off the TV and settling down for sleep. She lay there watching Azurill for a minute, then her eyes slowly closed as sleep overcame her.

The next morning Ash and company arrived in Cerulean City, with May gushing over the restaurant guide and Max rolling his eyes beside her. "Okay guys, Ash and I are gonna stock up on supplies. What are you gonna do?"

"We're going to go check out the stores! Food, clothes, and souvenirs!" Max gave Brock a pleading look, but he ignored it.

"Okay, let's meet at the Pokemon Center in two hours." He said as he and Ash strode off down the hill. May had to drag Max behind her, but he gave up fighting and trudged behind her, grumbling.

Brock and Ash headed to the store and got the supplies in about twenty minutes, which left them over an hour and a half to enact their plan. "Okay you remember it all?" Brock asked Ash, who nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, I got it. Let's do this!" he replied, causing Pikachu to cheer. They went to a glade outside the Cerulean Gym and began decorating it.

While this was happening, Misty was inside the Gym, preparing breakfast and mentally preparing herself for what was sure to be another long day. "I wonder if there are any other pathetic challengers waiting to be wasted today." she told Azurill, who squeaked and returned to it's food. As she poured her cereal, Misty's thoughts turned again to Ash. She wondered if he would ever return her feelings, then chided herself for doubting him. "He knows which side his bread is buttered on." she told Azurill, humming to herself. Just then there was a knock at the door and Misty yelled "I'll get it!" she ran to the door as another knock sounded. When she opened it, she was surprised to find an old friend standing there, although it took her a while to find him. "Pika!" he said, and jumped into her arms.

"Pikachu? What are you doing here?" Misty asked in surprise "Is Ash coming? He isn't hurt is he?" Pikachu shook his head, but jumped down and ran off, stopping a few feet away as if waiting for her. Misty's heart skipped a beat, and she yelled "I'll be right back! Postpone any challenges until I am!" Then followed Pikachu down a little known forest path.

Brock saw Pikachu leading Misty towards the glade, and smiled to himself. He and Ash had come up with a very good plan. Then he turned towards the city and went to meet up with May and Max.

Ash was nervously waiting for Pikachu to return, hopefully leading Misty. Then he heard a call from the forest and knew that Swellow had spotted them. He adjusted his hat for the hundredth time, and glanced around the glade, making sure that all was in place. There was a rustle in the bushes where the path came out, and Pikachu rushed up to him, Misty hard on his heels. She stopped abruptly when she saw Ash standing there. He stood there, grinning at her and admiring her beauty and extreme hotness. "Hi, Misty. It's great to see you again." He said, still kinda staring. Misty recovered from her shock, and threw herself into his arms. "Ash! Oh you came back!"

"Of course I did. After I we parted ways again, I realized that I had forgotten to tell you something very important. It's something I meant to tell you when I saw you again, but being as dense as usual, forgot to when I saw you at my house." He took a deep breath and Misty felt her heart flutter. Was this it? She broke away far enough to glance over his shoulder at the picnic that Brock had prepared for them earlier. There was a dozen roses in a crystal vase standing on a large flat rock that was supposed to be the table. Misty began to become that way, tears of happiness gathering in the corner of her eyes. "Misty, I realized something that first night on my way to the Hoenn region. I just wasn't the same without you. Misty, I- I love you. I have for a long time now." Misty completely broke down and sobbed

"Oh Ash... I l-l-love you too! I have since I first met you!" He gently lifted her chin and gazed into her beautiful (thought tear-filled) sapphire eyes. They stood like that for a minute, then kissed. It was exactly how they had imagined it. Like there wasn't another care in the universe, like they were in paradise. When they broke apart, Ash led her over to a log and sat her down, then sat on the log beside her and they had a very good time talking, laughing and kissing. Finally it was around noon and Misty said she had to get back to the Gym. Ash escorted her, holding her hand and whispering to her while she giggled and blushed. The emerged from the forest to find Brock, May, Max and Misty's sisters waiting for them. Brock saw them first, his eyes twinkling. "So, how'd it go you two lovebirds?"

"Exactly according to plan, Brock ol' buddy." Ash said, winking. He vaguely registered that May was on the verge of tears, but dismissed it when Misty put her arm around him. He glanced and her and saw that she was glaring defiantly at her sisters. They just gave her a thumbs up and went back inside the gym. "Guess they approve then?" Ash asked apprehensively.

"Oh, yes, they approve." Brock answered "In fact, they wanted to help, but I told them you had everything under control."

"I was surprised to see him again." Misty told Brock, gazing fondly at Ash "I didn't expect him until after he had tried the Battle Frontier."

"I just couldn't stay away, that's how much I love ya, Mist." He replied. They kissed again as Brock smiled at his two oldest friends, while Max pretended to gag, and May turned her back on the lot of them.

So did you like it? It's just a short one-shot I came up with while being bored. Please R and R! Thanks!

Dragonlord Daoka


End file.
